


One in the Afternoon

by orphan_account



Series: Chlodine AU Series [2]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, but its an au so thats okay, every girl is gay for nadine, its amazing, nadine may be a bit ooc oops, nathan and sam are twins lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 22:25:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13668561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Chloe Frazer was trying her best to finish High School while keeping her home-life afloat. She didn't have time for relationships and unnecessary feelings, but a transfer student turns that upside-down without even trying.





	One in the Afternoon

For most teenagers, high school was the most important thing in the world. It was a time of learning about yourself and doing your best to fit in with that one popular group that almost everyone looked up to. Some people peak in high school, never having any issues getting a date with their perfectly clear skin and amazing hair. 

At least, that’s what it was for some people in high school. Others were content coasting through the years, focused on schoolwork and preparing for college. Not every person wanted to be apart of the ‘in-crowd’ or party every weekend. And Chloe would consider herself part of that group. Sure, she had plenty of friends and was quite outgoing, but all of that extra shit never interested her. She wasn’t as delusional as the others that were trying to act like an adult by drinking and having sex - they didn’t know that there was more to being an adult than getting drunk.

“Mom, I’m home.” The door clicked shut behind her. The house was quiet, all of the lights off and no evidence that her mother was home at all. “Mom?” She stepped through the front hallway, her socked feet making a tiny patter sound as she walked into the kitchen. Her backpack set on the table, she made her way through the house, only to find that her mother was actually not home.

Ever since her father died, her mother had taken up another job, which left her too busy to come home at a decent hour. Chloe had wanted to get a job and help, but her mom insisted that she wanted her daughter to remain a kid as long as possible, that she could handle it. So, she did what she could. She made sure to clean the house, do the laundry, cook meals for whenever her mom came home, organize the mail so her mom would spend less time going through it, and even reminded her of certain due dates on bills. There were incidences of having water or electricity shut down, but for the most part they worked well together, doing their best to keep each other’s spirits high.

It did get lonely, coming home to an empty house. But, Chloe knew that her mom was doing everything in her power and more to keep their lives as normal as possible, so she never complained. Whenever she was in school, she didn’t feel the need to try and conform to whatever was ‘cool’ amongst her grade. Hell, she just wanted to do well and make her mom proud.

Chloe was lucky that she had a lot of friends, because if she didn’t, she knew that she would have been made fun of a lot. The girls in her school tended to be clique-y and a bit judgemental. The fact that she sometimes had to wear the same outfits a few times a week wouldn’t have flown with them very well - if she wasn’t an acquaintance of theirs. It wasn’t the most appealing of implications, but she didn’t look a gift horse in the mouth.

“Good Morning.” Chloe looked up from her work, seeing her friend Elena walk into the classroom. “Long night?” She asked, gesturing to the books on the desk.

“Yeah.” Chloe sighed, sitting up in her seat. “My mom’s boss called and asked me to pick her up from her shift late last night.”

“What happened?”

“She forgot to eat anything all day and passed out while working. We didn’t have to go to the hospital though so...that’s a plus.” Chloe tucked a fallen bang behind her ear. “It was a long night. I fell asleep while doing homework, so I’m finishing it up now. Luckily I got most of it done before that happened.”

“Did you get any sleep?”

She sucked on her teeth. “Um, a couple hours? I…” Another sigh. “I’m really not sure.”

“Yo!” An obnoxious but familiar voice boomed from the hallway, soon followed by the Drake twins walking into the classroom. “Have you heard?”

Nathan and Sam made their way to the seats right behind the girls, casually tossing their bags onto their desks. 

“Heard what?” Elena asked.

“We’re getting a transfer student today.”

Chloe simply returned to her work. “So? We get transfers a lot.”

“Well, yeah, but isn’t it exciting?” Sam asked, hands held up in front of him as he talked.

“Not particularly. It wasn’t terribly interesting when I transferred.” Chloe had transferred from Australia in the middle of her freshman year, shortly after her dad died. Her mom had found a decent job in America, and had wanted to get away from the bad memories and have a fresh start.

“She’s coming from South Africa. That’s cool!” Nathan grinned.

Chloe turned her head towards the brothers. “Yeah, it's wild how people live in different countries. Mind-boggling.”

“Ha ha.” He mocked, curling his upper lip.

The morning went by rather well, with no sign of the transfer student. People were definitely talking though, and what she heard made Chloe even more interested in actually meeting her. Despite the constant chatter, her classes had kept her quite busy - especially her Art History and Microeconomics classes that she shared with the Drake brothers. It was never a dull moment with them around. She managed to make it through her Physics and Stats classes, never-mind the severe lack of energy she had. One teacher had expressed her concern for Chloe’s behavior, but she simply muttered about home troubles, and the teacher understood.

“I don’t know how Mr. Delgado didn’t notice your incessant snoring during the lecture.” Chloe shook her head, tossing her backpack gracelessly onto the lunch table.

Nathan chuckled. “He’s probably given up on Sam at this point.”

“Hey!” The taller twin looked up from rummaging in his backpack.

Chloe laughed along with Nathan, jaw propped on her fist. “Can you blame him?”

“Listen, I’m an AP student. I don’t appreciate these insults.”

Nathan teased, mimicking his brother, “I’m an AP student, meh meh meh.”

The two made their way towards the lunch line, leaving Chloe at their table. She sighed, watching as other students filtered into the cafeteria, the sound of laughter and conversation steadily becoming less and less bearable. 

“Over here!” A familiar voice chirped, and Chloe turned her head to see Elena, but she wasn’t alone. Standing a few inches taller than Elena, a makeup-less face hesitantly followed the small girl. It was obvious that she was the transfer, but Chloe hadn’t been expecting...actually, she didn't know what she was expecting. But, wait, were those muscles even possible for someone her age?

“This is my best friend Chloe.” Elena introduced. “Chloe, this is the new girl, Nadine. She’s in two of my classes.”

Nadine smiled, giving a gentle nod. “I’ve heard a lot about you.”

“Already?”

Elena grinned. “It was a long free period!”

It was weird how Nadine seemed to blend into their small friend group so effortlessly. She handled every question the twins threw at her, even if some weren’t the most appropriate for the first time meeting someone. Chloe could tell that Nadine had already grown tired of being asked so many questions today, if her bouncing knee meant anything. She was a quiet one, but had a loud energy. She practically commanded attention, even if she didn’t seem particularly fond of lingering stares.

Chloe almost failed to notice that most of the attention Nadine got, seemed to be from girls. Red faces and hurried whispers were more prominent than usual. From a first impression standpoint, Chloe admitted that the girl next to her was quite attractive. A proud (or maybe smug) feeling slithered its way into her gut at the thought of being next to someone as magnetic as Nadine.

“Um…” A small voice came from the side of their table, the source being a shy junior. She tucked a piece of her short brown hair behind her ear, anxious. “You’re...you’re Nadine Ross, the transfer student, right? We share the same free period.”

Chloe saw Nadine smile. “Hi.”

A not-so-subtle blush adorned the girl’s face. “Um...if you, if you ever…”

“Hey.” Nadine’s voice was gentle, but still audible over the loud buzz of the lunchroom. “No need to be nervous, okay? I’ll listen to whatever you want to say.”

The small girl stopped breathing for a minute, but eventually nodded, eyes attaching themselves to the floor. “Would you mind if...if I sit with you during free period...tomorrow? I don’t have any friends during that time, and I…”

“Of course.” Nadine agreed immediately. “You’re always welcome.”

“Clara. My..my name is Clara, by the way.”

Another smile. “Nice to meet you, Clara.”

“Does that happen often?” Sam asked, after the girl had scurried off. “You seemed way too used to that.”

“That kind of thing’s been happening all day.” She shrugged. “I’m not sure why.”

Chloe could think of a few reasons, but it would probably be best to keep those to herself for now. After all, she barely knew Nadine. She could be lying in attempt to diffuse the odd nature of the situation, who knows?

“What class do you have next?” Nathan asked, prompted by the loud bell going off over the speakers. Was it really twelve-thirty already?

“Um…World Religions, with Mr. Tran.” Nadine consulted her schedule, producing the neatly folded paper from her jean pocket.

“Chloe has that class, she can show you.” Elena smiled, tossing her bag over her shoulder. “Nathan and I have Environmental, and Sam’s going to Physics 1, so we can walk with you part of the way.”

“March on, troops!” Sam dashed out of the cafeteria, with Nathan and Elena following behind.

Chloe turned towards Nadine, noticing their height difference for the first time. For some reason, she found it quite endearing. “Don’t want to be late, c’mon.”

As the two walked out of the building, headed towards their next class, Chloe had an inkling that she would really enjoy having Nadine around. But she didn’t realize just how much.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this first part! This is just to set up what will happen in the next two parts, so look forward to those!  
> I'm hoping to update Blossoming Love soon, for those of you who are waiting for the next update. My life's gotten pretty busy these past couple weeks, so I'm sorry for the delay.  
> Have a lovely day


End file.
